


Radio Riverrun

by resthefuture



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resthefuture/pseuds/resthefuture
Summary: Brienne has become addicted to the new Radio Riverrun show, well, she doesn't care much for the show itself, it's just the guy who moderates the show has the sexiest voice ever.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 97





	Radio Riverrun

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this Christmasy mood in the past two days! Even though I have tons of papers to submit, I cannot help myself with writing this.

Brienne has her evening routine. She likes to keep things organized. She left her work at 6 pm, the ride by bus from the museum to her apartment is around thirty minutes, which means around 7 pm she finished cooking her dinner. Her apartment is quite empty, that's why she usually listens to the radio while cooking or eating. Two weeks ago, Brienne was furious - the stupid Radio Riverrun dared to cancel her favourite panel discussion with people from academia. _How could they?_

And on the top of it, they replace this educative, informative and overall very good show with some stupid relationship problems stuff. Like there are not enough magazines about that!

Brienne promised to herself she is not going to listen to this. But then, she got back from work and automatically turned on the radio while cooking her pasta for dinner. Brienne stopped cutting the onion when she heard the guy introducing himself as _Goldenhand_.

He had, by all means, the sexiest voice ever.

And since then, she has become addicted to this show, well, more to his _voice_. It was like having heavy cream in your ears. And Brienne was sure such a sexy voice must have the evenly sexy owner as well,

Not that she was interested in the relationship problems, because, she was, well, alone, since she dumped Hyle. Except of course her cat Pod, who just started to sweep around her legs. It is not like she is completely alone - her father occasionally visits her when he is in capital and time to time, Brienne and her colleague Margaery go for drink after work. 

Brienne would love to know more about this mysterious _Mr.I-have-sexy-voice-guy_ , but he never talks much about himself, only a few short stories about his dates in the past. Last week, all of the people who called and ask for his advice and opinion were too selfish and talked so much about themselves Brienne didn't have enough time his voice. So she decided to call there herself. 

Brienne told him the truth. That she is 27 years old women and the only relationship she ever had was with Hyle and that she feels stupid listening to Margaery or Sansa, her boss-daughter, talking about relationships when they have much more experiences than Brienne, despite their younger age. Not only Goldenhand has a sexy voice, but sweet personality as well. He told her there is no rush for her in this, he admitted his first relationship was too soon and if he could go back, he would definitely wait before going to the relationship. It could work for him better in his mid-twenties if he would. 

_So, Brienne, my advice for you, is that you should take your time. There is nothing wrong being inexperienced in your age, in any age to be precise. One day you will meet a guy and nothing of this will matters._

A week after that, Brienne found herself in the museum, yawning so hard. She shouldn't watch the last episode of Winds of Winter yesterday. She checked the time: 2 pm. She needs coffee, that's for sure. She went downstairs to their lovely museum-cafeteria, she was desperate for her flat white right now. The cafeteria is quite empty right now, because the last group, some eighth graders just went to see the last exhibition.

There is only a guy sitting next to the bar. Brienne checked him, even though he is sitting she could tell he is quite tall, maybe the same height as her. He has blonde hair, witty green eyes and jawline with two-days stubble she wanted to touch so hard. He is wearing tight black jeans and a very fitting white polo t-shirt she could see he work out a lot. He is the most handsome guy she has ever seen. 

Brienne stared at him for so long she almost misheard his question.  
"Everythings okay? he asked and at that moment Brienne stunned. He said only two words, but shes sure this is Goldenhand. Brienne listen to his voice for more than a month, this has to be Goldenhand

He turned to Pia, their barista and asked for an additional shot of espresso to his coffee with the cutest smile ever. Brienne got her flat white and sit to the opposite table. After he exchanged a few polite phrases with Pia, she is now sure this is Goldenhand. But of course, such a handsome man was flirting with pretty Pia. He would not spare his time with plain bulky Brienne. She was so deep in her thoughts about how unfair it is that she didn't realize Pia stood in front of her with him.

"Brienne?" she politely asked for her attention. "I spoke with Mister Lannister here," she pointed toward the blonde god standing next to her. _Hmm, so Goldenhand's surname is Lannister? One of those mighty rich Lannisters?_  
"And he would love to see the post-Targaryen medieval swords collection?" Pia said. Brienne and Margaery closed this collection down earlier this day because new collection, about the Dothraki culture, was coming tomorrow. She looked at his curious face.  
"I know it is not on the programme anymore, but Pia here told me there might be a little chance to see it if I asked nicely?" he gave her beautiful smile. How could she resist?

"So," Brienne cut the little embarrassing silence when they reached Widow's Wail, "Why are you so interested in this collection, Mister Lannister?"   
"Call me Jaime, please," he said with a little smile, "I was minor in history during my college years, actually I wanted to study history only, but my family pushed me to study law," he explained. He didn't have to, everybody knows LLC - Lannister Law Company, the biggest player in Westeros.  
"I was always interested in swords, especially," he continued, "but unfortunately I didn't have time to visit this collection earlier."  
"Oh? How is that so?" Brienne desperately wanted to hear his voice speaking again. She could listen to him reading car manual for the whole day and she wouldn't complain.

"I just took a gig in radio. I always wanted to work in radio as a child, so it's like a dream come true."  
"So you are the Goldenhand! I knew it!" Brienne shouted a little too loud for the museum standards when he confirmed his identity. Then Brienne realized she said it loud, not just in her head. She looked at him, he looked certainly surprised.  
"Yeah, that's me," Jaime said with a small smile. "So you're a fan of my podcast?" he looked at her blushed face and then here tag saying _Brienne Tarth, the museum curator._

"Oh, so, you called last week, right? Brienne, 27 years old who broke up with her shitty boyfriend?" Jaime asked curiously. In that moment, Brienne didn't know where to look at and she was sure her cheeks were redder than tomato right now.  
"Yes, that's me. I even bought a radio because of you. You have such a nice calm voice and I couldn't stand the bad signal from my mobile phone anymore," she admitted.

Jaime smiled at her.  
„When does your shift end?“ he wanted to know.  
„Why?“ Brienne didn't understand the question.  
„Because I would like to buy you a drink while you could tell me all about the swords I saw today. Like you, I quite enjoy listening to the beautiful voice of yours.“

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think <3


End file.
